Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace (Re-Reloaded)
by Gabers100
Summary: A reboot of the reboot? IMPOSSIBRU! Many years after the last Pizzeria closed, a young adult finds that it is being re-built. He, of course, takes the night-shift. What happens during those nights to make a person stop talking to their own friends? (Credit to Aldin1996 for the art, I don't own FNAF, slight AU, etc)
1. Every story has a beginning

[Friday, June 12, 2020]

It was a rainy day outside of an old, decrepit Pizzeria. The faded words on it were barely visible, due to the amount of time the place had been rotting. They simply read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." A single light was seen on. The Pizzeria's Manager Office was that light, and two figures were inside. One was a thirty year old man, who had a bit of weight on him, but seemed nice. His brown hair was cleanly cut enough to seem semi-professional, along with a slight beard. The other figure was a businessman, who was at least forty, slim and tidy. The business man seemed to be annoyed.

"Scott, if this doesn't work, you know you'll have to give all that money back to the person who donated it." The businessman said, and the other man sighed.

"Yeah, I know Dan... I know this place will do better than last time, though! It simply needed better AI systems to be placed in, is all." Scott said, sounding confident.

"It's your choice, and you have to accept any consequences." Dan said, before turning and leaving. Scott wiped some sweat off his brow, and opened up his Email, opening the newest one.

 _ **From: Architech (Insert Email site).com**_

 _ **To: Fazbear (Insert another Email Site).com**_

 _ **The first one, the Bunny, is Finished. Should be shipped later this week. Get a Night Guard for them, please. These can't be replaced easy. I'll finish the other four later in the month, maybe sooner. Have fun with your new Pizzeria, Scott. Good luck.**_

 _ **-Architech**_

Scott smiled, typing a reply of thanks back and closing the tab, putting in an Ad for his Pizzeria. Hopefully he'd get someone before it arrived. Hopefully. He stood up, closing the laptop and walked out, glancing at the old models of his beloved Animatronics. He frowned, remembering how much fun they were to kids back in 2005, when they were top-of-the-line.

"I'll see what I can do, guys... Maybe someone'll be able to repair ya." He'd say, talking more to himself as he walked out the door into the rain and darkness.


	2. The first night starts

[Sunday, June 14, 2020]

Samuel woke up in his small, cheap-looking apartment. He sat up on his simple mattress, yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed the morning paper, opening it to the 'Job' section. He scanned it, noting a few jobs he was somewhat interested in. One of them, however, caught his eye. It was for a Pizzeria that was apparently being re-built.

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace requiring a Night Guard**_

 _ **Hours 11:00 PM to 6:00 AM**_

 _ **Pay 14.00/Hour**_

 _ **Monday-Saturday**_

 _ **Call: (Insert Phone number here)**_

Samuel could barely read the words, the Ad was so small. He could read the phone number enough to call it, though.

"Ring ring!"

"Ring ring!"

"Ri-Click!"

"Hello?" A voice answered. It had a casual tone, and seemed to be a bit tired.

"Hi, Uh, I was wondering if the Night Guard job for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace was still available?"

"Someone took it that quick? Uh... Alrighty, one second." The voice said, and the shuffling of papers was heard. "Could I have your name, age, last profession, any college credit you took, and a few extra questions?"

"Uh, sure." Samuel said, slightly nervous. "I'm Samuel David Ackerson, I'm twenty years old... I worked at an Airsoft Arena before this." Samuel chuckled slightly at that. "I had two years in Engineering, and I've had experience with robotics."

"That'll be useful here, Samuel. Now, do you have a criminal record?"

"Uh... No?"

"Why do you want to apply for this job?"

"Because I need to pay for my apartment, and any extra money towards other stuff, I guess."

"Alrighty... Let's see... Alright! You're all set. When's the earliest you could work, Samuel?"

"I could work tomorrow, if you need me."

"Yeah, that would work. You're hired." The voice said, and Samuel frowned slightly. Something was off about being hired so quickly. Either way, a job was a job, right?

"...Thanks, I guess."

"Yep! I'll see ya tomorrow!" The voice said happily, and they hung up. Samuel put the phone down, slightly perplexed about the 'application.' Talk about a weird way to get a job. He sighed, not caring all that much. At least he got a job, and that's what mattered…. Right?

[Monday, June 15, 2020]

Samuel sighed, checking the clock again. It was 11:30, _Finally_. He got up, changing into his old white button-up. The shirt was from his dad, and apparently was from some sort of old kid's restaurant. it felt nice on him. He had regular jeans on, and his glasses. He grabbed his bike and left, locking the door behind him and holding the address in his hand. It was (Insert house number here), and so it wasn't too far away. He sped off, wondering what his job would be like.

Samuel hooked his bike to the rack, looking at the old Pizzeria. The place looked like it had a bad time in the half-decade it was abandoned. Cracked windows with cobwebs inside of them. It also had litter _everywhere._ There were also cracks in the building itself, though they weren't very big. He walked up to the door, making sure the number was right. It couldn't be this place, could it? Samuel shrugged to himself and knocked on the door.

"Yes, coming!" A voice said, and Samuel recognized it as the one he heard on the phone. He heard movement and then a crash, which brought a few curses from the person inside. Samuel opened the door to find a man on the ground, who apparently tripped on a small box. He was in his early forties, maybe late thirties. He wore a simple white button-up shirt, black pants, and a brown belt. Samuel held out a hand and helped the man up.

"Thanks, Mr…?"

"I'm Samuel, the guy who called for the Night Guard job, sir. You're the manager, right?"

"Yep. Call me Scott, if you'd please." The man said, shaking Samuel's hand. Samuel shook back, only because he knew he had to.

"Alright, Scott. I see, uh… That the place is a bit of a… Well, mess."

"Yeah, I know. We're cleanin' it up right now, though. So hopefully by the end of the week it'll be all clean." Scott said, looking around at the mess of a place. "Anyway, follow me. I'll show you to the office." The manager said, and Samuel following him down a long hall, where a small office was.

"This is the office?" Samuel asked as he followed him inside. The small place that could barely be called a 'room' barely held the two humans, along with the chair, desk, and other such junk.

"Yep. Sorry it isn't bigger, It's all we have until we get the place cleaned up…" Scott said apologetically.

"No, it's fine…" Sam said, looking around. The desk had various monitors, a fan, paper balls, and a small cupcake plush. "It's good enough for me to work."

-A timeskip past the boring paperwork brought to you by Fazbear Entertainment-

Scott nodded a bit. "Yeah, and that's the important part… Well, I'll leave you to it! There's a message machine ready to play back some tutorial recordings for you… Any other questions?"

"Uh… No?"

Scott clapped his hands once. "Alrighty! If you get any during your shift, You can ask me at 6 AM tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Scott." Sam said, and Scott left, his footsteps echoing down the hall until Sam couldn't hear them. It


	3. Shadows will stalk Samuel

Scott nodded a bit. "Yeah, and that's the important part… Well, I'll leave you to it! There's a message machine ready to play back some tutorial recordings for you… Any other questions?"

"Uh… No?"

Scott clapped his hands once. "Alrighty! If you get any during your shift, You can ask me at 6 AM tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Scott." Sam said, and Scott left, his footsteps echoing down the hall until Sam couldn't hear them. He sat in the chair, which creaked. It was very old, and dust settled off of it when he sat.

"Yeesh, you'd think they'd clean up before asking for guards…" Sam sighed, glancing around. "How do I even work…? Something about a Message Machine…" As soon as he said that, a phone began ringing. He'd frown, sitting up. Straighter. After a few more rings a click was heard. "Must be the answering machine…"

"Ahem… Hello, this thing on?" A rather old-sounding recording of a Man's voice said. "I'd like to record a Message for ya… To, well, you know, Get settled in, on your first night." The voice continued.

"Yeesh, this'll be good…" Sam sighed, stretching his hands.

"Well, uh… Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life… Whatever that means." The voice said, and Sam chuckled slightly at that.

"Anyway, Erm…. There's a monitor that you can use… Probably in one of the drawers…"  
Sam checked a few of the drawers. An old, dusty Security Tablet was inside, which seemed to be plugged into the wall.  
"...Well, talk about an old-fashioned restaurant…" The new Guard said, and he'd turn it on. It was blank for a few seconds, before a static-filled image of the Main Room was visible. There was a rather large blob on the stage, standing…. What was it? It was too dark to see, and Jeremy frowned. "Where's the brightness setting…?" He'd mumble, before static began filling it again. He'd hit it slightly, and the camera went back to normal…. Except for the fact that… The blob was gone.

Jeremy furrowed his brow, and he'd tap on the screen to the different cameras, before finding Her in the hallway. Bonnie, one of the Animatronics, was there. She seemed to be the new model. A blue-furred robotic, wearing matching blue shorts and a purple T-shirt. She seemed more human, but with animal-like features. The ears and fur were the main difference… Other than that, she could be considered a human… Talk about advanced. And creepy. Jeremy frowned yet again.

"The heck?" He'd attempt to Zoom-in on it, to no avail. "Ugh… These old monitors suck…" The screen filled with static again, and the Animatronic was gone yet again. He paled slightly. "Oh... " The night guard paled as he looked around the pizzeria for the robotic bunny. He couldn't find her, until a ghastly thought entered his head. The man paled as he turned towards the left door, and he pulled out his flashlight. His breathing began quickening, and his heart pounding in fear. He'd slowly move his thumb to the button to turn it on as he saw two glowing lights appear in the doorway.

 **Third down. Any questions? Like, Fave, Review, PM me if you want.**

 **-Architech**


End file.
